


Not So Secret Relationship

by orphan_account



Series: Kalex Chronicles [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Angst, Dinner, Disappointment, Disapproving Family, Established Relationship, F/F, Fake Science, Insecurity, Kalex, Mild Sexual Content, Science is all wrong im sure, Secret Relationship, Training, anti-Maxwell Lord, black hole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times people learned of Kara and Alex's relationship, and the one time someone already knew of it.<br/>Sequel to 'Where Does An Awkward Date Lead To?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. J'onn J'onzz

**Author's Note:**

> So the science is a complete mess and so is the math but whatever. Let me know of any mistakes, comment, and, also, if you want to send me prompts, my Tumblr is in my bio. Enjoy!

They haven’t _really_ talked much about this new development between them. They’ve talked about not labelling until comfortable. Talked about keeping it a secret for a while. Even talked about how fast or slow they were going to take all of this…but that’s it. A week after they got together and that’s all the two have discussed.

Kara is aware that they need to talk a little more. _Really,_ she understands that. She just doesn’t want to talk about anything other then _them_. She _knows_ that the moment she talks about telling the people they know, they won’t be able to spend time with only one another as company. Won’t be able to be together with others blissfully unaware. Won’t be able to ignore the upcoming drama.

So, Kara and Alex both avoided talking about anything consequential. For another full week, they managed to not let anyone know about their new dynamic. It was all going well, too. It didn’t interfere with work, it didn’t annoy people somehow. Their relationship was going surprisingly well.

That’s why it’s completely _unsurprising_ when something bad happens that reveals their secret relationship to someone.

It’s an ordinary day. Kara goes to the DEO after work, meeting up with Alex in the training room. They’ve always trained together—since she became Supergirl, of course—but once they became an item…things _changed._ It wasn’t noticeable at first, but after a while it was hard to ignore.

Eyes stared, hands lingered, personal space was thrown out the door, and everything was somehow _sexual._ The way Kara squared her soldiers with a determined look in her eyes. The way Alex swiped her hair behind her ears. The way Kara gasps at taking a hit. The way Alex smirks when she wins.

There’s a new kind of tension in that room. Whenever they’re in it, they’re unfocussed. Thinking not of dodging and maneuvers and strategy, but of lips and hips and grips. That’s probably why they always end their sessions early. Don’t want to do something they’ll most definitely regret, right?

Except, Kara’s not entirely sure if she’d regret it…and neither is Alex.

Either way, they end the training session at their new usual time of twenty minutes early. Kara sighs, they probably won’t be able to spend any time together for more then a few hours, and that is simply unacceptable. She has to hold in a whine, which is incredibly difficult for her, because _dammit_ she wants to snuggle with Alex _now._

Kara is about to ask when they can leave when J’onn speaks over the comms, “We have a situation. Get out here, _now_.”

Alex sighs and glances at Kara, “On our way, sir.”

Kara nods at Alex and they both start walking, heading to where the rest of the agents have gathered in the main area. Kara wonders what J’onn might've called them for—he sounded extremely tense—but professional thoughts fly out of her mind when Alex walks slightly ahead.

Her gaze zones in on Alex’s ass. It’s a magnificent ass if she does say so herself. Kara is so absorbed in her admittedly inappropriate thoughts that she barely stops herself from accidentally tackling Alex when the older one turns around.

“Woah, hey,” Kara stumbles slightly backwards.

Alex raises a brow, “Kara?”

Kara blushes bright red, “Um—yes, Alex?”

Alex looks slightly confused before realization dawns, and she smirks, “Kara…were you staring at my ass?”

“What?” Kara attempts to seem completely shocked by the accusation, knowing deep down she’s been caught, “I would never!”

Rolling her eyes Alex continues onwards, stepping into where J’onn and a team of agents have already assembled, and mumbles, “Right, and I’ve never shot a gun before.”

Kara makes a sound, disgruntled, and mutters, “Whatever.”

They smile at each other, its all in good fun. This is their way of relaxing, teasing each other to the ends of universe.

J’onn interrupts their happy moment, “Maxwell Lord has developed a weapon that he has… _accidentally_ let fall into the wrong hands.”

Alex sighs, “When does he _not_ caused problems?”

Kara grins, “At least we get to kick his butt.”

Snorting, Alex smirks, “Well, you’re not wrong.”

J’onn raises a brow, “The man we are going after is a human, Jonah Smith. Age: 38, he has multiple degrees in astronomy and the likes. He should be able to use this weapon to, essentially, suck matter through a contained black hole and into space.”

Kara and Alex stare at him, Alex finally breaking the silence moments later, “… _What?”_

He doesn’t really understand either, “I don’t understand it either, but Lord created it. I’m guessing it works, and I’m guessing its dangerous.”

“No,” Alex shakes her head, “I understand it. It’s theoretically possible, I just can’t believe that _moron_ let someone get a hold of it. How in the world is he a _genius?”_

Kara giggles, “I’m not really sure his is, Alex…not anymore, at least.”

Alex rolls her eyes, “That’s because he’s completely idiotic.”

J’onn sighs affectionately and gestured for them to get moving, “Suit up, we’re leaving in five.”

Alex simply nods, adopting a more professional aura, and heads to the weapons room, Kara following. Minutes later, she’s packing enough to give Lord what he deserves. Alex couldn’t be happier, the thought of punching Lord in the face satisfying her to her core.

“Let’s get going, Supergirl,” Alex smirks.

Kara laughs, “After you, Agent Danvers.”

Alex smiles and they both make their way to the DEO’s garage where a team and J’onn are already waiting for them. Lucy is there, too, just back from a meeting with the government, she assumes.

“Agent Danvers,” Lucy nods politely and professionally, “Supergirl.”

Kara beams, “Hey, Lucy! I-I mean, Director Lane.”

Alex rolls her eyes, Kara is definitely too good for this world, and nods towards Lucy, “Director.”

J’onn steps forward, “We’ve located Mr. Smith. He’s at National City park, and judging by the data we’ve gathered, preparing to use his weapon on everyone in a forty block radius.”

Kara sighs, “I’ll meet you guys there, scope out the area.”

J’onn and Lucy nod,—but not before Lucy glances at the two of them weirdly—heading to the vehicle and into the hallways of the DEO, respectively. Alex, though, latches onto her arm.

“Hey,” Alex mumbles, “you be careful, okay? This weapon…its powerful, and I just can’t—I can’t lose you, okay? Be careful and don’t take any unnecessary risks.”

Kara pulls Alex into a hug, “You won’t lose me. We’ve been _over_ this, Alex. I’m not losing you and you’re not losing me. I’ll be careful, and I’ll try not to take any _unnecessary_ risks, okay?”

“Okay,” Alex sighs, she understands the other part of the statement; that Kara will take all the _necessary_ risks, “that’s all I ask.”

They both pull back at the same time and Kara grips Alex’s shoulders lightly, “I love you.”

Alex smiles and pecks Kara’s lips, “I love you, too.”

They’re both glad that the team and J’onn are in the vehicle and out of view. Honestly, they have _no_ self control. Not even a _little_ bit. Can’t even resist something as small as a peck on the lips.

They smile at each other before Alex moves towards the SUV and Kara takes off. They’ve got a job to do, they’ve got a city to save.

Minutes later, when the SUV is close to the park, Alex hears Kara’s voice over the comms, “So, we might have an issue.”

Alex sighs, “What did you do?”

“Hey!” Kara acts as if her tone didn’t immediately give away her guilt, “What do you mea—”

Alex mumbles, “Mhm?”

Kara sighs, “Fine, I did something. I’m pretty sure Smith saw me, I think he’s sped up the entire process.”

Alex gestures for J’onn to speed up, still listening to Kara, “Okay, we’re almost there.”

“Alex,” Kara whispers, “the thing is going to go off any minute now.”

Alex can feels herself start to sweat, nervous energy flowing through her. This _cannot_ be happening. They get together, and two weeks later she might _lose Kara?_

“Supergirl,” Alex begs, “please don’t do something stupid.”

Kara pauses, “Does taking the device and throwing it into space sound like a stupid idea?”

Alex can hear Kara evacuating innocents, “Yes, Supergirl, that’s a _horrible_ idea. You let that thing go off in space and it’ll take a chunk of our own solar system and transport it somewhere. The entire _galaxy_ would be doomed.”

Kara lets out a frustrated sound, “Then _what do I do, Alex?”_

That’s the problem, Alex doesn’t know either, “Stall him! We’re almost there, Kara. Just…talk to him! Fight when necessary, but you just got to keep him occupied for a minute longer, okay?”

Kara sighs, “Okay. Yeah, okay, I can do that.”

The next minute is tense and stressful for all in the vehicle. Everybody listening to every word uttered in Kara’s monologue to Smith. All awaiting the inevitable big explosion in which the bad guy stops listening and simply _attacks._

Except, that doesn’t happen. No, instead, Kara manages to talk Jonah Smith down. In only a minute, she talks him down and learns that this entire thing has been a part of some convoluted scheme of Lord’s.

_Why would Lord go through all this trouble, though?_ Alex thinks. He’s only ever went after Kara, no other reasons behind his previous plans to get rid—shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. _Kara_ , he’s after _Kara._

“Supergirl,” Alex breathes out, “get out of there.”

The entire team stares at her in shock and confusion but she continues, “Supergirl, get out of there!”

Alex is going to start hyperventilating soon, the plan this whole time was to _suck Kara into some random part of space._ She is going to _murder_ Maxwell Lord, laws be damned.

“The plan isn’t to suck the city into space, it’s to suck _you_ into space!” Alex growls out.

Realization shows upon her fellow agent’s faces, and J’onn speeds up the SUV. Alex hears Kara’s breath hitch.

“We’re almost there, just a few seconds,” Alex mutters, jumping out of the vehicle moments later, ignoring J’onn’s calls.

Alex runs up to where Kara is holding onto Smith who is obviously terrified but ultimately harmless, “We have to disable it before—”

The sound of a motor starting up cuts Alex off and both of them snap their eyes towards the weapon. The weapon that is most certainly being controlled _remotely_. The weapon that is aimed directly at Kara.

Alex knows enough about the mechanics of it to know it’s going to take at least three minutes to charge. She also knows that it’s highly advanced. As in, follows Kara everywhere she moves and had a damn _forcefield made of Kryptonite particles_ around it.

There is another thing she knows, too. Lord wouldn’t let anyone but himself control something like this. No, he’d want to do it himself. He’d also have to be nearby to have a strong enough connection to control the thing.

“Supergirl,” Alex demands, “keep trying to get through if you can. Get away once it begins to prepare to fire, okay?”

Alex is already running away when she hears Kara’s confused reply, “Okay? Wait, where are you going, Alex?”

Alex doesn’t answer, instead running through the park, glancing left and right, up and down, doing _all_ she can to find Lord and put a stop to this mess. Minutes go by, and soon she still hasn’t found him. Alex continues anyway, focussed on finding Trashwell Lord.

That is, until she hears the device prepare to fire. Until she sees Kara not moving _away_ from the weapon, but _towards_ it. Kara is trying to get through the small hole in the force field that is open for firing. Alex, knows—just _knows_ —it won’t do anything.

Her suspicions are proven to be true as the weapon goes off. It sucks in grass and a few trees—sucks in a nearby swing-set—and worst of all, is pulling in Kara, too. Kara’s only defence is her ability to fly, something that looks like it'll only be useful for a minute or so.

Alex is desperate at this point, especially when Kara yells at her to run. To leave her. As if Alexandra Danvers could _ever_ leave Kara behind. She feels J’onn poking into her mind, trying to get her to leave the danger zone. That’s when she makes a slight mistake.

The past dew weeks have been stressful, have been tense, and they’ve been _packed._ So it’s no surprise that Alex’s mind doesn’t seem to be quite as organized, quite as _protected_ against mind reading.

So when she mentally screams, _I’m not losing you right when I finally got you!_ It’s no surprise that J’onn ‘over-hears.’ It’s also no surprise that with her out of control motions and his shock, J’onn manages to delve even _deeper_ into her mind, figuring out what _exactly_ she’s talking about.

The moment he learns, J’onn recedes, leaving Alex’s mind altogether. He knows she won’t leave, he couldn’t leave his wife, either. Alex will either save Kara or die trying. He only hopes she doesn’t fail in saving the love of her life…like he did.

Alex feels extremely panicky because _this can’t be happening._ She’s not ready to suddenly lose Kara, she’ll _never_ be ready. Her hands are shaking slightly and her mind is running at the speed of light at this point, so she’s not quite sure how she catches it…but she does.

The sound of light laughter, of keys being pressed on a keyboard, and it’s coming from a black, unmarked SUV. She knows that laughter anywhere, and not in the romantic way. No, in the _if I hear that sound one more time I will not be responsible for my actions_ kind of way.

When Alex hears that sound, her face sets into a grim look of determination. Her back straight, jaw taught, shoulders squared, she runs to the vehicle and pries the door open. Coming face to face with an egotistical maniac with a God-complex.

“Max,” Alex spits out, venom spewing from her lips through her tone of voice, “ _turn_ _it off_.”

Lord smiles in what he must assume to be a charming way, “I’m afraid I can’t do that, _Agent Danvers.”_

He speaks like he cares, like they’re old friends, like he hasn’t tried to _kill the one person she can’t live without_. Alex sees red, protocol? What the fuck it protocol?

Alex can hear Kara’s terrified screams and sobs. Can hear J’onn trying his best to help. Can hear the team doing all they can to be of use. Can hear Lord’s obnoxious laughter.

Alex punches him in the face and breaks his nose. Cartilage snapping, Alex grips Lord’s chin, pulling is into an uncomfortable position to bore her gaze into his soul.

“Off,” Alex growls, “ _now.”_

Alex can already tell he’s not going to comply before he opens his mouth, the smirk and gleam in his eyes evident, and so she slams his head into the side of the SUV. He passes out instantly and Alex admits, it felt _damn_ good.

Dropping Lord to the ground, Alex steps over him and to the console, sitting in the chair. She’ll just have to figure it out _herself_. Hoping she can figure it out in time, Alex starts typing. She can hear Kara’s struggling decrease, can hear her voice start to get weaker. _They’re running out of time._

Right when Kara begins to shout—more like strongly mumble—her goodbye to J’onn, Alex presses down on the key that _should_ contain the black hole and turn the fucking thing _off…_ and it _does_. 

Alex leans backwards in relief, hearing the cheer explode being her by her fellow agents. Her eyes close, it was too close of a call. A few more seconds, had she been _any_ slower, Kara would be _gone._ Kara wouldn’t be in her life anymore, and that’s something she _can’t_ live through. 

Alex sighs, she doesn’t want to dwell on the thought any longer, and so she stands and makes her way to Kara. It only takes moments for the two of them to close their distance and embrace in a tight and slightly teary hug. They’d almost _lost_ each other forever. Neither wanted to let go, not as long as their body allowed them to wrap their arms around each other.

Alex glances over Kara’s shoulder to see J’onn staring at them with an amused smile, the expression on his face telling her that they need to talk. She sighs, _what now?_ She finally pulls back from the hug, holding Kara tightly.

“You okay?” she murmurs.

“Yeah,” Kara grins, “because of _you…_ my _hero._ ”

Alex shakes her head, she’s no hero, but decided not to argue, “Come on, let’s get you check up.”

Kara nods, holding her arms out, “Want a ride?”

Alex wants to say no, wants to stay professional, but one look at Kara’s pouty face has her resolve crumbling, “Sure.”

Kara beams, jumping up and down, and pulls Alex onto her back. Alex can’t think of a single reason as to why she was thinking of saying no. Reasons don’t matter though, she can _never_ so no to Kara.

Moments later, they're in the air and flying to the DEO. Before long, they’ve gotten both of them patched up. Neither sustaining more than a few scratches. Scratches which, on Kara, are already almost done healing. _Damn super-powers._

Right as the two girls are about to leave medical and go home, Vasquez walks into the room, “Danvers, Supergirl, Director J’onzz would like to speak to you two.”

Kara glances over at Alex questioningly but Alex looks just as confused when she replies, “Why?”

Vasquez shrugs, “Didn’t say, just told me to tell you to meet him at his office.”

Alex sighs, “All right, we’ll be there in a minute. Thanks, Vasquez.”

Vasquez nods, turning around, and heads out the door, presumably back to her station. Alex and Kara share another confused look before beginning their trek to J’onn’s office. They know something’s wrong the moment they step inside the room.

“Alex, Kara, sit, please,” he nods to the chairs in front of him.

Sharing another look, the two girls comply. J’onn stares at them for a moment, glancing between the two a thoughtful look on his face. Suddenly, it softens, startling the two of them.

“Sir,” Alex speaks reproachfully, “what’s the—um, problem?”

He sighs, “There’s no… _problem_ , per se. I just thought it’d be right to tell you that…I know.”

Kara’s eyebrows pinch together confusedly and cutely, “Know what?”

Meanwhile, Alex stiffens, thinking back to all the times he could’ve figured it out. When her mind comes across the memory of feeling J’onn’s presence with low mental guards and while thinking some specific thoughts, she groans.

“Shit,” she mumbles.

Kara glances at her concernedly but Alex just shakes her head, “You know.”

J’onn nods, “I know that the two of you have started a romantic relationship, yes.”

Kara’s head snaps from Alex to J’onn, mouth gaping open, “Wait… _what?”_

“Okay,” Alex mumbles, “this one’s on me.”

“I am sorry for looking into your mind, Alex. I truly did not mean to,” J’onn actually looks extremely apologetic, as if he had purposefully extracted the thought from her mind.

Damn aliens and their needs to be perfect beings. How were humans supposed to compare to such kind and good people, dammit? Alex sighs, off tangent.

“It’s all right, J’onn,” Alex sighs “it’s not your fault, _really.”_

Kara still seems confused, “Hold up… _what?”_

J’onn leans forward looking both of them in the eyes, “I want you to know, I love both of you like my own _daughters_. This new development _isn’t_ going to change that. I want you to know that I _don’t_ think _any_ differently of you two. You are _both_ still such _amazing_ women, women that I am _proud_ to have beside me.”

Alex manages to keep her tears in check, but the same cannot be said for Kara. Kara, who has let a few tears escape. Jumping upwards, Kara rushes to J’onn—who barely manages to stand in time—for a bone crushing hug. Literally…she uses most of her strength, knowing he can take it.

Alex grins, wiping a single tear that was shed at the sight of her two favourite aliens hugging, and stands to join the hug. Standing there together for minutes, every single one of them feels at home.

Kara has the love of her life—as does Alex—and they both have their father, who has his daughters. They’re a family, a small, dysfunctional, made up of entirely different _species_ , but a family nonetheless. All that matters is that they love and care for each other, they're together, and they're  _happy._

It also helps that J’onn _isn’t_ completely disgusted by her, a feeling she desperately hopes other people share.


	2. Winn and James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two go out to dinner with Winn and James. Only, the two boys were expecting Kara's male date, not Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to send me prompts, my Tumblr is in my bio. Let me know of any errors in spelling and grammar. Thanks and enjoy!

It’s been a surprisingly easy day for Kara. Supergirl had only been called a few times for minor issues and Kara Danvers hadn’t gotten on the bad side of Cat Grant. Kara is just packing up her things for the night when James walks up to her.

“Hey, Kara!” he smiles, “Winn and I were thinking that the three of us should go out for dinner. We haven’t spent much time together, recently.”

She thinks of her predetermined date night with Alex, “Um, I don’t think I ca—”

Winn jogs up to them, interrupting her, “Come on, Kara! We haven’t done anything fun in a while.”

Kara sighs, she and Alex promised each other they wouldn’t cancel tonight’s plans, “Guys, I mean it. I really can’t.”

“But,” Winn shakes his head, whining, “why?”

“Come on,” James pleads, “we haven’t spent _any_ time together these last few months.”

Dammit, it’s her one month anniversary with Alex, _she can’t cancel,_ “I have a date, guys!”

Honestly, she didn’t mean to say that. _Way to go, Danvers, great job keeping your secret relationship a_ secret. Kara mentally sighs, this is perfect.

“What?” Winn deadpans.

“Yeah,” James raises a brow, “since when are you dating someone?”

Kara stutters, “Uh, since a while?”

No point in denying anything, right?

Winn shakes his head, “Well, bring him along, then!”

Kara winces subtly… _him_ … _right_ …

“Sure?” Kara mumbles, not knowing what to say.

“Great!” James exclaims, “Meet you at Olive Garden in an hour?”

“Sure?” Kara is aware that everything is spiralling out of control.

“Cool!” Winn claps his hands, “See you guys there!”

Winn turns around, picks up his jacket, and walks out of the office. James smiles and says his goodbye, turning to follow Winn out the building. Kara stands by her desk, eyes wide, jaw slack, mind racing.

“Alex is going to _kill_ me,” she mumbles to herself.

Kara sighs and picks up her stuff. Walking out the building, she signs herself to the upcoming confrontation. Alex really _is_ going to kill her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Kara is stepping into her apartment. Glancing around, she notices Alex already sitting on the couch, ready to leave for their date in her distracting clothes. Honestly, Kara isn’t sure how she’s supposed to function when Alex is wearing _that._

Kara coughs, her eyes still lingering on Alex’s bare midriff, “I-I’m home?”

Alex snorts and stands, “You don’t seem so sure about that.”

Upon nothing where Kara’s gaze is, she smirks, “Enjoying the view?”

Kara’s eyes snap up, “M-maybe?”

Alex rolls her eyes, honestly, Kara is too adorable, “Well, you’ll get to enjoy is even more later tonight.”

Blushing bright red, Kara smiles, “Can’t wait.”

Alex walks forward, arms circling around Kara’s waist, “Should we head out?”

Kara leans forward and pecks Alex on the lips, “About that…”

Instantly, Alex leans backwards suspiciously, “What did you do?”

Kara makes an affronted sound, “What do you mean by that?”

“I mean,” Alex steps backwards, smirking with her arms crossed, “that usually when you need to tell me something and you’re using that tone, you tell me of something bad that you’ve done.”

“I wouldn’t say it was _bad,”_ Kara grumbles.

Alex raises an eyebrow and Kara concedes, “Fine, I messed up… _slightly._ ”

“Mhm,” Alex nods along unbelievingly.

“Fine!” Kara throws her hands up in exasperation, “I accidentally told Winn and James I had a date and got you invited to dinner at Olive Garden.”

Alex freezes, “What?”

“I know,” Kara sighs, lowering her head, “and I’m sorry. They were pressuring me into going to dinner with them and it just came out. I couldn’t think of a better reason to say no.”

“Kara,” Alex groans, “do you not know the meaning of secret?”

“I know, I know!” Kara exclaims, “I’m sorry, I just…what now? I can’t cancel last minute.”

Alex simply shakes her head and grabs her keys, “Better get going then, or else we’ll be late.”

Kara knows that Alex is amazing, and her reaction to Kara’s blunder just cements the idea.

* * *

They make it to the restaurant five minutes after the hour is up. Still, they sit in the car, simply thinking things over.

“What are we going to tell them?” Kara rubs her hands together anxiously, “They know you’re my foster sibling. H-how do we explain this?”

“Kara,” Alex rests her hands on Kara’s placatingly, “weren’t you the one to tell me that they would be accepting?”

“Well, yeah, but—” Kara tries to voice her doubts, anxiety pulling at her.

“No buts, Kara,” Alex asserts firmly, “they aren’t going to judge us. They’re your _friends_ , they aren’t going to think of you or I any less because of this. We aren’t doing anything _wrong.”_

“Still, Alex…” Kara does believe every word Alex says, she just can’t help but worry.

Suddenly, Alex goes quiet, “And didn’t you say that you didn’t care about what anybody said as long as you were with me?”

Kara stops rubbing her hands, “Yeah…”

“Did you…” Alex takes a deep breath, lifting her hands from Kara’s, receding into herself, “have you changed your mind?”

Kara bolts up, all worries about others fleeing her mind as she focuses on Alex’s slightly glistening eyes, “No! No, of course not! I love you, Alex. Don’t ever forget how much I love you. I don’t care what others think as long as I’m with you.”

“Then why are you worrying so much about this?” Alex shakes her head, eyes drying.

“I don’t know,” Kara sighs, bringing Alex in for a one armed hug, “I guess I just don’t want them to drive us apart, somehow. I’m just worrying too much, but that doesn’t mean I’m not so in love with you that I would do anything to stay with you, okay?”

Alex grins and nods, “Okay. Come on lets go and eat. I’m starving.”

Kara laughs, “ _You’re_ starving? Look at me!”

Shaking her head, Alex rolls her eyes, opening the car door, “You’re always starving, Kara. Your stomach is a black hole, no amount of food can fill it.”

She shuts the door just before Kara shouts indignantly, “Hey!”

Kara grumbles to herself and opens her door, stepping out of the car with an adorably sour expression. Alex laughs and shakes her head, how she loves her alien puppy.

“Come on, Kara,” Alex chuckles, “let’s get going.”

Kara sighs and smiles at Alex reaching forward to take Alex’s extended hand, “Food!”

Alex rolls her eyes, “Yes, Kara, _food.”_

She makes sure to use the tone of voice normally meant for children. Kara pouts, annoyed at being spoken to like a child, but Alex just laughs. It’s so easy to tease Kara, honestly.

They step into the restaurant and walk up to the man seating people. They assume James and Winn are already seated so they don’t bother to get a table.

“Excuse me,” Kara steps up to the podium, “we’re meeting two people who are probably already here.”

The worker nods, “Names?”

“Um, either Olsen or Schott,” Kara is suddenly feeling really awkward.

Well, she’s always been slightly awkward in her Kara Danvers persona, so maybe it’s not really anything out of the ordinary. One glance towards Alex confirms it, she’s just being nervous and worrying… _again._

The waiter nods once again, “Ah yes, one James Olsen. Right this way, please.”

Walking towards the back of the room, the waiter leads Kara and Alex to a secluded part of the restaurant. Once he stops, Kara and Alex come face to face with James and Kara.

“Enjoy,” the waiter bows slightly and walks back to his podium.

Kara has to hand it to the restaurant, they’ve got a really polite and gentlemanly staff, it seems.

James and Winn share confused looks as Alex and Kara sit down. With James and Alex on one side of the booth and Kara and Winn on the other, the two boys don’t know how to react.

Finally, after a few tense moments, Winn breaks the silence, “Alex? What happened to your date, Kara?”

Kara looks to Alex for support, and seeing the intense love in Alex’s eyes, takes a deep breath, “Nothing happened. She’s right here.”

Another tense pause, this time broken by James, “Oh…”

“Yeah,” Kara giggles awkwardly, “oh.”

Alex fights the intense urge to roll her eyes, “So, what wine are we getting?”

It doesn’t quite release the tension that is steadily building up, but at the very least it gets the two boys to add in their two cents on their favourite wines, albeit awkwardly. Alex and Kara both sigh, this is going to be a _long_ night.

Deciding on merlot, Alex orders. She seems to be the only person in the group with her head on straight enough to not mess up the easy order. Minutes later, after the waiter comes back with the wine, they all order their dinner.

Alex makes sure to order something she knows Kara will also enjoy, a gesture Kara greatly appreciates. The booth stays silent for another few minutes. No one says a word, not even Kara. Kara, who usually _can’t stop talking._ The tension is palpable.

Finally, it seems Winn can’t hold it in any longer, “When did this happen?”

Kara sighs, “Remember when I went on that date with James?”

Winn nods and she can see the pieces flitting together in James’ mind, “Well, it didn’t exactly work out. I went home to Alex and things… _happened._ Our eyes were opened and it just…it became obvious.”

Winn still seems slightly confused, “But aren’t you guys, you know… _sisters?”_

Alex and Kara both cringe and James subtly punches Winn in the shoulder. Winn blushes and gestures wildly, trying to recover.

“I-I just mean,” Winn fumbles through his explanation, “I mean…I don’t know what I mean…”

Winn sighs, he’s got nothing to say. It’s not like they are _blood_ sisters. They may be close, and may be sisters, but wanting to take their relationship a step further…there’s nothing really _wrong_.

Winn understands that, he does.

“I’m sorry,” he sighs, “please continue.”

Kara smiles slightly, “We were told that we were sisters but…”

Alex takes it from there, “It never was like that. Not for me, at least, I always knew what I felt for Kara wasn’t quite sisterly. It was only a month ago that I learned Kara felt the same way.”

Nodding, Kara continues, “We’re not sure how we’re going to get around the decade long title of _sister,_ but we’re finally happy. This is what we want and…we just hope you’re okay with this.”

Again, no one speaks. After a minute both Kara and Alex start to feel nervous, what if they _do_ judge them? What if they really _are_ disgusted by their relationship?

Eventually, Winn beams and clasps his hands, “I’m happy for you two, really! I’m glad you guys have finally gotten together with the right person.”

James smiles softly and nods, “I really am happy for you two. I’m not judging you for this, you’re doing nothing wrong. I’m glad you guys have found this happiness.”

Winn raises his hand, “Kudos to you, Kara!”

Kara giggles and accepts Winn’s high five, “Thanks you guys, this means more than you can imagine.”

James and Winn shrug, as if being so accepting is what everyone would do, and Alex can’t keep her silence, “Winn, James, it means a lot to us that you’re happy for us, truly. Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank us for this,” James shakes his head, “you’re our friends. Of course, we’re happy for you.”

“Yeah,” Winn smiles, “love bonds us all, right?”

Kara giggles again, “You _dork!”_

Winn shrugs and Alex can’t believe they’ve got such good friends.

“He’s right Kara,” Alex grins and raises her glass, “love bonds us all.”

Kara sighs happily and raises her own glass, repeating the statement. She’s so glad that their friends are happy for them. Honestly, she doesn’t get why she was so worried. Why in the world would they _not_ be anything other than accepting? 

Kara looks over to Alex, watching her take a healthy gulp of wine. The two share a look, both glad to have such good company. Kara grins and pulls Alex in by her neck for a short kiss. She hears James and Winn both wolf-whistling and laughing. When they pull back, James and Winn both knock their shoulders into the girls, still laughing.

Kara and Alex join in on the laughter. This is how they’d hoped every one would take the news, and even if others don’t react the same way, at least Winn, James, and J’onn did. The four of them continue to talk, eating when the food arrives. Doubts of other reactions dim.

They don’t know it yet, but their hopes that every reaction is positive are soon going to crumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, as I hinted at the end there, the next chapter isn't going to have as happy of an ending as these last two have had. *Evil laughter*


	3. Eliza Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza finds out and, obviously, it does not go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the whole Italy thing probably isn't possible but whatever. Sorry for taking so long...I'm lazy. Anyway, comment, let me know of any mistakes, and send me prompts on my Tumblr which is in my bio. Also, I may have gotten carried away at the start and added a pinch too much fluff before I got to the actual confrontation...oops?

It was an ordinary day…until shit got fucked up.

Really though, it was a completely normal day for Alex. She went through her morning ritual, Kara by her side, and then dropped Kara off at CatCo before heading to the DEO. She got there and did some work in the lab before filling out some much over due paperwork.

Kara came to the DEO after work and the two of them talked and flirted a little and kissed and the day was _normal_. Then, J’onn ordered them to meet him at the monitors for a mission that, in his words, _only they could complete_.

This mission? It’s in Midvale.

Which Alex knows is just completely _perfect._ Not only is there a chance of meeting people they knew from their younger years but they’re probably going to have to speak to Eliza. Eliza, who still doesn’t know of their relationship. Alex tried her best to get out of this, borderline begged J’onn—out of view from her co-workers, obviously—but no dice.

So, that’s how she ended up on the outskirts of her hometown, Kara standing beside her showing all the support she needs. Alex takes a deep breath, looks to Kara, and nods.

Kara smiles, “Come on, let’s go kick some alien butt!”

Kara rushes off, leaving Alex to shake her head slightly, laughing quietly, “All right, all right.”

Alex runs as fast as she can for twenty-seconds, the backpack on her shoulders weighing her down slightly, knowing she has no chance of catching up to Kara, before Kara swoops down and lifts her into the air. Kara held Alex in her arms the same way she did to get the two of them there, the same way she used to during their teenage years.

Alex snuggles into Kara, resting her head on Kara’s muscular back. She closes her eyes and lets all her worries be wiped free from her mind. So what if they meet Eliza? Nothing can be said to drive the two of them apart. Everything will be fine.

Kara seems to understand her thoughts and she tilts her head to the ear resting on her back, “Everything will be fine, Alex. Don't you worry.”

Alex knows Kara’s just saying that to sooth her and that Kara doesn’t honestly know how things will turn out, but she trusts Kara. If Supergirl herself says everything’s going to be fine then it will be, one way or another.

After a few seconds, Alex sighs, “Yeah, okay. Thanks, Kara.”

The two fly to an old, dilapidated factory of Lord’s, a place that the DEO has reason to believe is being used by Fort Rozz escapees who want the abandoned chemicals and equipment. Seems like Trashwell Lord can’t even remember to move dozens of _highly toxic and dangerous chemicals_ to someplace safe.

Honestly, what can he do that isn’t stupidly dangerous and or inhumane?

Alex shakes her head, it doesn’t matter. She’s here now to fix that idiot’s mistakes, she can’t be distracted by her hate for him. She snuggles a little deeper into Kara’s back, breathing in the superhero’s scent. Alex sighs in contentment, tightening her grip in an attempt to hug Kara in mid-air.

She loves flying with Kara and she knows Kara feels the same way. This, flying, feeling the wind on their faces, bodies close…this is their sanctuary. High above the ground where no evil can touch them, this is when Kara and Alex feel most at peace.

Which, Alex is sure, probably seems strange to many. She’s human, born on the ground, unable to leave it by herself, so why is she most at peace in the clouds? The answer is simple, the answer is one word… _Kara._

Kara came from the sky and Kara is the best thing to ever happen to her. Being in the air, it makes her feel even closer to Kara. She gets to feel the same way Kara does, flying through the clouds. Its just so peaceful for Alex to lay against Kara and simply look up at the vast expanse of space.

Flying, being in the air, its something that Kara loves and so…she loves it, too.

Alex smiles. Yes, this is their sanctuary, and she couldn’t be happier. Alex sighs, and slightly drifts off. They’ve only been flying for a few minutes, Kara keeping at a pace safe enough for Alex, but that doesn’t matter, Kara’s presence had always been enough to sooth her mind.

Seconds before Alex falls asleep, Kara stops flying, “We’re here!”

Alex jolts into awareness, almost falling off of Kara. She scrambles to stay still, trying her best to _not fall to her death_ , but its Kara’s slightly shaking hands that steady her.

“Well,” Kara laughs, “if you want down you know you can _ask_ , right? No need to jump off.”

Alex blushes slightly, “I _know_ , Kara, it’s not like I did it on _purpose._ ”

“Oh,” Kara giggles, lowering herself steadily to the ground, “the great Alex Danvers…made a _mistake?”_

She rolls her eyes as Kara mock gasps and giggles even louder, “Whatever, Zor-El. Just get me on the ground.”

“Oh, Zor-El now, hm?” Kara lands on the ground, releasing Alex, “Is Agent Danvers… _embarrassed?”_

Alex steps back, shaking her head, “Or maybe I just wanted to get away from your stinky self?”

She smirks as Kara gasps indignantly, “I do not smell!”

Tilting her head, Alex imitates a thinking expression, “I’m not entirely sure that’s true.”

Alex turns around and heads towards the factory, smiling as she hears Kara shout, “ _Alex!”_

When she hears Kara mumble to herself about how she _definitely does not smell,_ Alex snorts. Kara so easily distracts her from her worries that it’s honestly amazing, but the moment their banter stops her thoughts crowd her mind once again.

They could easily meet old neighbours and classmates here. What if one of them spots Alex and Supergirl together? Will they be able to realize that Supergirl has an uncanny resemblance to that one odd and other worldly classmate they had back in their teenage years?

Kara slides into Alex’s side, feet keeping stride with Alex’s. Kara grins and turns her head to Alex’s. She can already tell that the damn alien has an idea that will get them all in trouble.

“So, after this,” Kara adopts her pouty, puppy dog look, “how about we go down to that ice cream shop we always use to go to?”

Alex averts her eyes immediately, she’s aware of how easily it is to fall prey to Kara’s puppy dog expression. Many have lost long, hard fought battles because of them. Many have lost the battle of will.

Many meaning Alex…she can never say no to that _damn face._

Her eyes unwittingly slide to Kara’s and from there it’s a downward spiral until finally, “Fine… _fine!_ We’ll go to the damn ice cream shop.”

Kara claps her hand, grinning like mad, “Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Alex!”

Alex just nods and sighs, she’ll win against that puppy dog look one day…

Kara slings an arm across Alex’s shoulders, smiling still, “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

Alex rolls her eyes, “And all it took was ice cream.”

Kara shrugs, “Sorry, Alex, but food always, _always_ comes first.”

Alex snorts and shakes her head, “You and your damn Kryptonian stomach.”

Once again, Kara shrugs and grins. Alex tries to hide her amused smile, but judging by how Kara’s grin has taken on a smug aspect, she’s fails.

Approaching the building, Alex clears her mind. Even though no alien seems to have been to this building in months, she needs to be focused. They’re not expecting any company, they'd only been alerted to alien presence here because of that last sloppy escapee, but nothing ever goes right, anymore. Its best to be at least semi-prepared.

In front of the entrance to the factory, Alex takes a deep breath, glances at Kara who nods, and pushes open the doors. Kara had scanned the building before they’d reached the ground, but like Alex thought earlier, its best to be prepared. So when Kara steps in front of her, scanning the factory once more, she lets her.

“There’s no one here,” Kara murmurs, stepping inside.

Alex nods and mumbles, “And hopefully it stays that way.”

The two of them split up, each taking over one of the two levels to scour. After fifteen minutes they both meet back at the entrance, neither with any new information. At least they didn’t run into anyone. Hopefully that luck stays.

Kara sighs, leaning against Alex, “There’s nothing of use here.”

“Nothing at the moment, maybe,” Alex grins, waving her notepad in the air, “but there were a few things that are obviously missing that I wrote down. I’ll try to figure out what they need those specific chemicals and tools for when we get back.”

Kara beams and kisses Alex on the cheek, “You’re a genius and I love you.”

“How come it’s only when I do something for you that you say you love me?” Alex shakes her head in mock sadness.

Kara whines, “Alex…”

“Fine,” Alex smiles, pecking Kara on the lips, “I love you, too, you goof.”

Kara grins, leaning forward for one more kiss. A kiss that deepens until somehow Kara finds herself, once again unknowingly being lifted against a wall. Alex pulls away, breathing heavily, and leans her forehead against Kara’s shoulder.

Kara laughs quietly, “And how did this happen… _again?”_

“Didn’t I already tell you?” Alex leans backwards, smirking, letting Kara fall onto her own two feet, “Highly trained special agent of an alien hunting secret organization…I have my ways.”

Kara shakes her head, laughing, “It’s not going to happen again.”

Alex tilts her head, eyebrows raised, “You sure about that?”

Kara opens her mouth but immediately closes, she isn’t really sure, but grumbles after a moment, “…Whatever.”

Alex grins victoriously, bumping their shoulders together, “Come on, let’s go get ice cream.”

Kara shifts from mopey to excited in 0.01 seconds, clapping her hands once and fleeing outside with nothing more than a simple _“Come on, Alex!”_

Alex shakes her head, radioing J’onn and letting him know of her findings. He doesn’t seem surprised at the lack of information which just makes her suspicious. When she asks if he needs anything more from them, she finally understands when he responds.

“Go have some fun in your hometown, Alex.”

So, this wasn't about the mission. It was about going back to Middle and maybe even talking to Eliza… _great._ Alex sighs and lets him know that her and Kara are going to be going on an impromptu date and don’t want to be interrupted. She can _hear_ his smug smile through the phone as J’onn promises no interruptions.

Once she hangs up, Alex takes a moment to calm herself. She gets that he’s just trying to help her by pushing her to talk to her mom, but she _doesn’t want to._ She knows _exactly_ what’s going to come out of that conversation and she can do without all that extra guilt and self-loathing.

Alex sighs and heads outside, her mood instantly rising at the excited expression on Kara’s face, “Let’s get going.”

Kara grins and lifts her up into the air. It’s not long before they land in an empty alley a block away from the ice cream shop. Kara immediately changes into her civilian clothes that she pulls from Alex’s backpack. In seconds, Kara and Alex are walking down the street to their favourite place from when they were young.

Kara pushes open the door and the two step inside, bells ringing above them. They grin at the familiar decor. Even though the entire place has changed significantly they can still see the old ice cream shop in it.

Kara turns to the cashier, pulling Alex along, and asks Alex, “What’re you getting?”

Alex smiles and shrugs, “Chocolate.”

Grinning, Kara nods and speaks to the employee, “One double scoop chocolate, and one quadruple scoop red velvet…please!”

The worker stares in both horror and awe before shaking himself out of his stupor, nodding, “Right away!”

He races away and Alex leans against the counter, brows raised, “Quadruple?”

“What,” Kara shrugs self consciously, “I’m hungry.”

Alex shakes her head, laughing, and pokes Kara’s stomach, “Bottomless pit.”

Scoffing, Kara rolls her eyes, “Whatever.”

The employee comes back just then, handing them their ice cream cones, “That’ll be…$7.85.”

Alex moves to reach for her wallet when Kara stops her with a hand on her arm. Alex looks up in confusion to see Kara with her debit card already out.

“Let me treat you just this once?” Kara wiggles the card, “Ms. Grant just gave me a bonus yesterday, I’d like to use it on someone special.”

Alex barely manages to hide her blush, mumbling a quiet, “Thanks.”

Kara pays and the two of them move to the side, letting others order. Alex grins at Kara as Kara already finishes the top scoop on her cone.

She shakes her head, thinking of what Kara had said, “You’re just too damn sweet, you know that?”

Alex leans in and kisses Kara, smiling slightly when she tastes red velvet. Kara wraps an arm around Alex’s waist, grinning as she pulls away. Kara’s about to speak when they hear another voice.

“ _Alex?”_ The voice speaks, tone outrageous and indignant.

Alex freezes, smiling melting like her ice cream, and she stares at Kara’s face, “Please tell me that’s not who I think it is.”

Kara’s eyes shift behind her and then back to her, eyebrows scrunched in worry, “…That’s not who you think it is?”

Alex snorts, head resting on Kara’s shoulder, “Great.”

Straightening, Alex pulls on a faux expression of happiness and turns around, “Hey, mom!”

Eliza smiles, although her eyes betray her true feelings at the situation, “Why didn’t you tell me you were visiting? Come on, let’s go home. Catch up.”

Alex’s smile becomes increasingly more strained as she nods, “Sure, but we’ll need a ride.”

Eliza nods and heads out of the shop, leaving Kara and Alex with their melted cones and upset stomachs.

“You know what?” Alex mumbles, “I’m not hungry, at all.”

She throws her ice cream cone into the trash viciously, stalking outside to Eliza’s car. Kara sighs and finishes her own ice cream, throwing just the cone out. Alex waits for Kara to catch up before she opens the back door for the two of them. She’d rather not sit beside Eliza if she can help it.

So much for that luck staying.

The car starts and the drive is quiet. Air think with tension, Alex decides to simply rest her head on Kara’s shoulder. Kara shifts, bringing her arm up to sling across Alex’s shoulders. In harmony, they hum. Even with the inevitable explosion coming their way, each other’s presence is immensely soothing.

After twenty minutes of silent driving, the car finally rolls up into the Danvers household driveway. Eliza opens the door immediately, slamming it shut and stalking inside the house. It takes a few moments for Kara and Alex to find the motivation to move. Eventually, they do.

Opening the car door, Alex sighs, watching Kara exit after her, “After she kills me, I’m going to need you to plan out the best funeral.”

Kara rolls her eyes, “Stop being dramatic.”

“Dramatic?” Alex exclaims, eyebrows raised, “Excuse me, have you met my mother? She _will_ kill me.”

“And why is that?” Kara walks to the front door, Alex following.

Alex’s hands flail slightly, “ _Because,_ I’ve done something disappointing in her eyes!”

Kara sighs, pausing just before the entrance, turning to Alex, “Do _you_ feel like us being together is disappointing?”

“What? No!” Alex scoffs, “As if. That doesn't change the fact that _she_ is going to end up blaming me for _something.”_

Shaking her head, Kara steps close to Alex, hands on Alex’s arms, “It’ll be _fine._ Just remember, I love you. Okay?”

Alex sighs, head falling down, “Okay. I love you, too.”

Kara smiles, “Then lets go inside. I’m starving!”

As Kara opens the door and rushes in, Alex rolls her eyes, “Of course you are.”

When she enters the house, she hears Kara shout, “I heard that!”

“I know,” Alex mumbles affectionately, “that was the _point.”_

Alex follows the sound of Kara’s laughter to, no surprise, the kitchen. Seeing Kara stuffing her face with cookies is the only reason her frown at Eliza also being there isn’t a full on scowl.

Eliza stares at the two of them before leaning slightly forwards against the counter, “Would one of you like to explain to me what I saw just earlier?”

Alex averts her eyes at Eliza’s glare, staring at Kara with pleading eyes.

Kara sets her plate of cookies down, swallowing the glass of milk at her side, and she clears her throat, “Um…we were kissing?”

Alex has to physically restrain herself from face palming. She had hoped Kara would come up with a more eloquent response than that. No point in asking for a save when the save _doesn't do any saving._

Eliza continues her Glare of Disapproval™ as she sighs, “I am well aware that you were… _kissing._ I want to know _why.”_

Alex opens her mouth but Kara beats her to the punch while staring distractedly at the nearby Nutella cookies, “Oh, that’s easy. We’re dating.”

Alex takes a deep, quick breath and whispers, “ _Kara!”_

The damage is done, though. Eliza stares in what Alex thinks may be horror, glancing between the two younger girls. She closes her eyes, and Alex steels herself for the oncoming lecture.

Kara seems to realize what she just said, head snapping up, “Oh…oops?”

“Kara,” Eliza smiles tightly, “would you mind giving us some privacy?”

Kara glances at Alex worriedly, not wanting to leave Alex alone. Alex nods, letting Kara know its fine. When Kara sighs and leaves the room reluctantly, Alex admits that it is _not_ fine.

“I can’t believe you, Alexandra,” Eliza sighs, shaking her head and taking a step backwards.

Alex rolls her eyes, “ _Mom…”_

“No!” Eliza points a finger, “You were supposed to protect her. For gods sake, Alexandra, she’s your _sister.”_

“But she’s not!” Alex shakes her head and steps forward, “I love her, more than anything, but we aren’t blood sisters. That’s not the issue here!”

“Its _part_ of the issue,” Eliza mutters before speaking louder, “but more importantly, look what you’ve done!”

“Oh,” Alex scoffs, looking up as if to some deity, “and what is it that I’ve done?”

“You’ve corrupted her!” Eliza screams, looking like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

That sentence really makes Alex pause, though, “… _Corrupted her?”_

“Yes,” Eliza nods, acting as if her point has finally been understood, “because of you, because of all this, Kara can’t have the family she _deserves!_ Can’t have the normal life she needs!”

“Wow,” Alex mutters, backing away with clear astonishment, “that’s…that is _fucked up_ thinking.”

“Can’t you see, Alex?” Eliza sounds borderline desperate now and Alex really has no idea what to do, “You’ve ruined her future.”

Scratch that, she knows exactly what to do, “Ruined her…she can still have a family, _mother._ And in case you haven’t noticed, she’s a fucking _superhero!_ You and I both need to realize that she doesn’t _want_ or _need_ a normal life!”

The entire rant was spent stalking towards Eliza, anger evident in her body language and eyes, “And if this is really all your reasons for disapproval, you need stop.”

“I knew you were gay, Alex,” Eliza mutters, “but Kara had always seemed interested in boys.”

Eliza rolls her eyes, “I’m guessing you did this to her, too?”

Alex’s eyebrows scrunch, head shaking, as she throws her hands in the air, “That isn’t even how this _works!”_

Finally, Eliza sighs, “I expected better from you, Alexandra.”

Alex scoffs, fight draining from her as she holds back tears, “Well sorry to disappoint, _mother.”_

Eliza shakes her head, turning to leave the kitchen, “When you realize how bad of a mistake you’ve made, don’t come running back here.”

A tear escapes Alex as she hears the door to the house slam shut and she mutters angrily, “For your information, mother, Kara’s bi. Educate yourself.”

Sadly, Eliza doesn’t have super-hearing.

Alex wipes that wretched tear when she hears Kara step into the kitchen. It says a lot that Kara completely bypasses the Nutella cookies, heading straight for Alex. She didn’t even pick up _one._

“Hey,” Kara whispers, pulling Alex into a hug, “it’s okay. I’m sorry you had to go through all that because of me.”

Alex scoffs, shaking her head as it rests on Kara’s left shoulder, “It’s not your fault…I should’ve seen her reasoning coming.”

Kara sighs, “If it’s not my fault then it’s not your fault, okay?”

Alex pauses for a moment, still tucked in Kara’s soothing embrace, “Okay.”

Alex sniffs once but other than that seems to have her emotions under control. She pulls back, looking Kara in the eyes. The love she finds shining through reassures her enough to lean forward, kissing Kara softly.

Finally, after a few moments, Alex pulls back for air. _Stupid human lungs,_ she thinks. It doesn’t really matter though, as Kara simply tightens her grip. They smile at each other before Kara’s features suddenly darken.

“You do know that you haven’t ruined my future or anything, right?” Kara’s eyebrows scrunch, “And you know that any family I have I want to have with you… _right?”_

Alex sighs, “Yeah, I know. She just…she just gets to me sometimes.”

“Alex, I love you,” Kara pecks Alex’s forehead, “so please don’t think you’ve done anything to hurt me or…corrupt me.”

Alex snorts, “I don’t know where she got that from. You’re the one corrupting _me.”_

Kara rolls her eyes, playfully flicking Alex’s forehead lightly, “ _Alex…”_

Nodding, Alex breathes in deeply, “I know.”

“Good,” Kara smiles, suddenly dragging Alex to the door, “because I’m hungry. Let’s get pizza.”

Alex shakes her head adoringly, amused beyond belief, “Stomach from hell.”

Kara simply continues dragging Alex out the door before gesturing for Alex to hold on, “I’m thinking Italian pizza…from Italy.”

Alex stares at Kara for a brief moment before groaning and holding on to Kara, “ _Fine…”_

Squealing, Kara pumps her fist in the air, “Yes! Thank you so much, Alex!”

“Whatever,” Alex mutters, but Kara can tell she’s smiling.

“Let’s go!” Kara shouts, excitement pouring off her in waves.

“You better not give me wind burn because of your excitement,” Alex mutters.

Kara rolls her eyes, “Oh, ye of little faith.”

Alex stares in shock, “You once almost _dropped_ me from miles above the ground all because you wanted to pet that _puppy!”_

Giggling, Kara shrugs and lifts off, but not before saying, “Touché.”

Alex tightens her grip, an automatic reaction, before relaxing. She trusts Kara to not drop her…mostly. As they fly to Italy, Alex sighs, snuggling into Kara once again.

She may have lost her mother today, but she’s got Kara…and Kara is all she needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment!


End file.
